Save Tonight
by elven trinity
Summary: Winry is hurt by Edward constantly treating her as only a mechanic. Edward finally takes the time to explain his actions. Inspired by the song "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. Although if I had the money I wouldn't mind buying the rights to it lol**

**A/N: I was listening to "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry when I wrote this. This isn't a songfic but it was heavily inspired by a song. Also, for the purpose of this story, Ed has grown to be the same height as Winry. **

**Save Tonight**

Winry Rockbell sat at her workbench tinkering with last minute adjustments to Edward Elric's automail arm. The small window in her workshop revealed that it was now the darkest time of the night. It was definitely late and most people would be asleep by now. She considered going to sleep. These adjustments she was doing weren't really necessary; she just didn't want to go to bed yet. Her mind kept replaying the last time she had seen Edward at Central. The Elric brothers had come back from another dangerous fight and Winry had once again lost her temper with Ed's reckless habits.

_ "Do you want to die?" Winry yelled at Edward. He didn't look at her; instead his gaze was fixed on a random spot on the floor. "Is that it, Ed? You have death wish? That's why you keep going out there and throwing yourself into dangerous situations. Trouble doesn't find you, Ed. You seek it out." _

_ Winry paced around the room trying to regain her composure. It didn't matter to her that there were military officers looking on. "Now I have to repair your automail yet again." _

_ "I'm sorry about the automail. I know how much your work means to you." Edward finally spoke._

_ "You think that's all I care about, Ed?" Winry was shocked. "I care about YOU too, Ed."_

_ Edward's head snapped up and he stared her straight in the eyes. "Well it's not like you have to. You're just my mechanic, Winry. That's all." _

Tears stung Winry's eyes as she reached for her wrench. "_You're just my mechanic, Winry. That's all."_ That phrase had been on constant repeat in her mind since they left Edward's lips. That was three weeks ago. Those words would have hurt her when she considered Ed as a friend, but now that she had finally realized she was falling for Edward those words cut like a blade. Winry tried to bring her work into focus but the tears made the metal in front of her blur. She wanted Ed's automail to be perfect, even if he didn't care about her. She loved him and she put that love into his automail every time she adjusted or repaired it. To Edward this was all she was good for, but to her this was the only way she could express her love for him.

The door to the workshop opened and someone entered. Winry didn't have to look up to know it was Edward. She listened as his familiar footsteps approached her. One step soft and human the other heavy and metal. Edward came and stood behind her, not too close but close enough to make Winry tense.

"It seems no matter what I do I always seem to make you cry." Edward said softly. Winry was startled by the pain that laced his voice. "I guess I couldn't keep my promise."

"It's not the first time you've broken a promise, Ed." Winry spat out.

"I don't mean to." Ed stated. "I never mean to hurt you, Winry."

"Well, you seem to have a talent for it." Winry said as she tried to focus her attention back to her work. She would not let Edward Elric see her crying over him again.

"Damn it, Winry! Will you just look at me?" Edward shouted. He grabbed Winry's arm and spun her around so she was facing him. "I'm trying to explain."

Winry lifted her eyes to look into Edward's amber eyes. He had never volunteered to explain his actions to her before.

"Lt. Hawkeye has been transferred and she is working as Fuhrer Bradley's assistant."

"That's unfortunate, but what does that have to do with us?" Winry asked.

"Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye have always been close; it comes from years of serving together. But there are rumors that they are more than friends and coworkers." Edward said.

Winry's mind briefly traveled back to when she had first met Lt. Riza Hawkeye. She had said she was in the military because she had someone she needed to protect. Was it the Colonel she was referring to? "Since when do you care about rumors about Colonel Mustang's love life?"

"I don't know if they're true or not." Ed said. "But all I know is the Fuhrer believed them so he separated Mustang and Hawkeye. He believes Lt. Hawkeye is Mustang's weak spot and he is using her to get to Mustang."

Winry's eyes grew larger as understanding began to dawn on her. "Are you saying that _I'm _your weak spot?" She looked straight into his eyes. She needed to know the truth; she was starving for any grain of truth.

"I just don't want my enemies to get the idea that you are." Ed said. "I don't want my friends in danger."

"I see." Winry said, her heart felt like it was fracturing. "So I guess you're pushing away all of your friends now." She turned back to her work. "Thank you for the explanation, Ed. Your behavior makes perfect sense now."

"Wait….Winry." Edward stammered. "I haven't been pushing everyone away. Only you."

Winry gripped her wrench so tightly her hand began to ache. "And why is that?"

"Because you're different from everyone else," Edward pulled her arm again, but this time he brought her to a standing position. There was a panic in Edward's eyes that Winry couldn't explain. "I love you, Winry." Ed said so quietly that Winry thought for a second that she had misheard him.

"I love you and the idea that someone could use you against me makes me sick." Edward told her. Winry searched his eyes and her heart skipped a beat when she realized he was telling the truth. "If something happened to you I don't know if I could continue."

Winry smiled at Edward. "I think you would find the strength somehow, Edward. I have faith in you."

"I know," Ed said softly. "You have faith in me when I don't." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead and hers. Winry felt her knees begin to weaken from Ed's close proximity. They had been physically close before, but never with such intimacy.

"I need you to know the truth, Winry. I know you don't feel the same about me, but I needed you to know so you would keep yourself safe." Edward said.

"What makes you think you are the expert on how I feel?" Winry argued.

"Well…" Edward mumbled. Winry could feel the heat from Edward's blushing face rather than see it. "I know you're not into guys who are…shorter than you." Edward said the last three words through clenched teeth.

Winry laughed. "I think you've actually grown some, Ed."

Ed pulled back enough to where Winry could see his smile. He placed a hand along her cheek and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Winry's lips. The kiss wasn't long, Edward pulled back immediately to evaluate the expression on Winry's face. She laughed at the nervousness and uncertainty on his face before she pulled him into another kiss.

Winry didn't know how long they stayed in each other's arms. She pulled him closer to her and she rested her head in the crook of his neck and savored the warmth from his body. Edward would have to leave again when the dawn came and Winry intended to enjoy every second she had left with him.

Together they watched as the first rays of dawn came through the workshop window. Edward held Winry close and kissed her temple. "Al and I have to be heading out now." Ed whispered.

Winry nodded. "I know." She whispered as she breathed in Edward's scent and tried to engrain it into her memory.

Finally Edward pulled away and went into the house to gather his things. Soon Edward and Al were on their way back to Central.

"Good bye." Winry shouted after them as they walked away. "You two stay safe do you hear me?"

Al turned and waved and promised to try to stay safe. Edward waved but never turned to look back at Winry. She smiled. If he wanted to keep up this image that he didn't care about anyone but himself and Al, it was fine with Winry. She knew the truth.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. REVIEW PLEASE!!! It would really make my day. **


End file.
